


How Will I Know?

by stucky1994



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Ending, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky1994/pseuds/stucky1994
Summary: Inspired by the song How Will I Know the Sam Smith version.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	How Will I Know?

‘Oh it's you I know, you're the one I dream of’

We’ve been friends for a few years now and I think I’m falling for her. She’s beautiful and she’s the one I’ve wanted for a while now. I just didn’t know until I saw her kissing another guy. And that made me realize I’m falling in love with her. 

‘Look into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above  
Oh I lose control, can't seem to get enough  
When I wake from dream, tell me is it really love’

Then there was the time we danced to a song just for the hell of it. We were drunk off our asses but she looked into my eyes and I smiled. Her blue eyes were my heaven. I wanted to kiss her so bad. 

‘How will I know if you really love me?  
I say a prayer with every heartbeat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things’ 

How was I supposed to tell if she felt the same. Did her heart beat as fast as mine did seeing her. Did she think of me while sleeping. I need to know these things. 

‘How will I know if you're thinking of me?  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is so bittersweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak’

I’m sitting here in my house with a beer bottle on the table and I have a picture of us on my phone and I tried to call her but I’m scared. Scared to know her answer. 

Does she love me or even like me like that? Was I making a fool out of myself? 

‘Oh wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now  
Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love  
How will I know  
How will I know  
How will I know  
How will I know’

I dream about her all the time and I dream of her right next to me when I wake up but, she’s never there when I do. 

Oh to be able to kiss her and hold her in my arms. And tell her good morning. 

‘How will I know if you really love me?  
I say a prayer with every heartbeat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things’ 

I scroll through more pictures on my phone and I feel tears running down my face. I was in love with this girl. Just madly in love with her. 

‘How will I know if you're thinking of me?  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is so bittersweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak’ 

I throw my phone onto the couch and I get up. There’s no way I was telling her and risking losing our friendship. 

‘If you love me  
If you love me now  
If you love me  
If you love me now’ 

There was a knock on the door and I walk to the door and open it and there she stood. 

“Hey Chris”.

“Hey Willow”. 

“Look I came here for a reason but I hope if you don’t like what I have to say...I hope it doesn’t ruin our friendship”. 

“Okay”. 

“Well, I’ve noticed how much you’ve been looking at me and I just-“. 

It happened so fast I didn’t see it coming but her lips were on mine and I didn’t fight it one bit. My fines found their way in her hair and she pulled back. 

“Wow, that’s even better than what I imagined it would be”. 

“Are you saying what I think your saying Willow?”

“I think you know I am Chris”. 

“I’m so happy sweetheart. I love you so much”. 

“I love you too Chris”. 

“I’ve wanted to here those words for so long you have no idea”.

“Why don’t you take me to your bed and show me then”. 

“Course I will baby girl. You’re in for a goodnight”. 

“I want a nice bath with the two of us after”. 

“Anything you want, you got my love”.


End file.
